


Day 2: I was wrong about you.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One-sided!Kris/ChanYeol (Again porque puedo), References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Nunca deberías juzgar un libro por su portada, no sabes lo que puedes encontrar en su interior.





	Day 2: I was wrong about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeeeees, no sé qué cosa salió. Kris está disfrazado de Van Helsing. Y planeaba que esta fuera la venganza de Chanyeol pero al final no funcionó del todo, solo en parte. No quiere decir que sea del mismo AU. Creo que será College!EXO (?).  
> [Aquí](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html) el Challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> _Si muero, recuérdenme (?)._  
> 

**—** Entonces, el que sea casi un desconocido no es problema para ti, ¿cierto?

El chico sonreía de medio lado, con un tono de voz suave muy adecuado para su rostro delicado y su cuerpo delgado. Kris solo negó con la cabeza antes de terminar de ubicarse justo sobre el otro y arrancar las ridículas orejas de gato que llevaba puestas. No correspondía a su sonrisa porque no le nacía hacerlo, aunque no creía que el embriagado estudiante notara la diferencia en medio de la oscuridad.

Al parecer estaban en la misma universidad, pero la diferencia en sus carreras nunca les había permitido encontrarse. Solo hasta esa fiesta de disfraces donde el alcohol y algunas cosas más los llevaron al piso de arriba, a la habitación de alguien que probablemente tampoco hubiesen visto antes.

Sus labios se unían una vez más en esa noche, llenando la mente de Kris con imágenes completamente diferentes. Los recuerdos de un chico alto disfrazado de zombie que seguía disfrutando de la fiesta con los demás estudiantes.

_Probablemente él no está tan ebrio como yo._

Chanyeol solía permanecer sobrio el 97% del tiempo, a diferencia de Kris, quien aprovechaba cada momento libre para destapar una lata de cerveza y beberla en un par de sorbos, comprar una cajetilla de cigarrillos para pasar las clases de la mañana, y conseguir mil y un vicios diferentes para continuar el día a día.

_Quizás solo tiene agua o soda en su vaso, fingiendo que es alcohol._

Era típico de aquel chico aparentar. Vestía ropa oscura, sudaderas anchas que se acomodaban a su altura, gorras que distraían a la gente de sus enormes orejas. Todos los que lo veían por primera vez solían alejarse. Huían del chico increíblemente alto y con sonrisa de psicópata, porque nadie se daba el tiempo de conocerlo en realidad.

_Debe tener alguna chica a su lado tratando de llamar su atención, pero él solo se retirará con educación._

A pesar del aspecto, de la vibra que mostraba, Chanyeol era atractivo, sin importar cuanto se empeñara en esconder su rostro tras unos enormes lentes de pasta, o que evitara participar en eventos públicos, competiciones físicas, porque decía que llamaba la atención. Su familia estaba a favor de una vida activa y saludable, lo que había creado su gusto por los deportes y el ejercicio, y que lo había dejado con un cuerpo bien construido sin que fuera consciente de ello hasta que sus compañeros los notaron.

Hasta que Kris lo había notado.

Él, quien era completamente su opuesto pero pensaba que serían una pareja perfecta. Eso que alejaba a la mayoría, atraía con más fuerza a Kris, porque creía que el extraño y solitario chico llevaba una vida como la suya. Una vida despreocupada y bastante destruida, desperdiciada en caprichos y juegos.

_Debería ser él quien está conmigo en este momento, no esta pequeña puta._

Por supuesto, nada fue como lo supuso. Chanyeol era inteligente, dedicado, e incluso tímido. Sabía lo que quería, lo que era bueno para él y Kris estaba completamente fuera de esa categoría.

Kris solo sería un gran obstáculo en su vida.

Y Chanyeol era el desafío que estaba dispuesto a completar.


End file.
